Available Non-Linear video Editors (NLEs) in the form of computer programs for editing video footage are a development of conventional editing methods, such as film cutting and linear dub-editing using video players. NLEs, although implemented by software, are a manual editing tool by which video editing can be performed in substantially the same way as in the more conventional methods just referred to. All of these techniques are well-suited to situations in which the desired result is a single, high-quality video production. These techniques are not, however, well-suited to generating a number of editing alternatives of a video production in a quick and easy manner. For this reason, these existing techniques are not favoured by novice video editors, such as those wishing to edit footage taken with a newly-acquired home video camera. A novice video editor is usually forced either to make do with whatever he might be able to create quickly, or to spend a significant amount of time in a trial and error approach to generating an acceptable production.
A number of trends in this area are creating a need for a new approach to video editing and production. One such trend is the rapid growth in the amount of video material being recorded, particularly by the amateur non-professionals. The widespread use of Digital Video (DV) cameras, for example, results in a large amount of material being recorded in digital format, and of very high quality, event when taken by the amateur. The cost of editing this type of video material, however, using traditional techniques in order to achieve an acceptable result would be, in many cases, prohibitive for the home user.
Another trend is the increasing degree of control that viewers demand or expect over the video material that they watch. This trend is particularly true for factual video material for educational and professional uses. For example, there is a growing need to make bodies of video material available in a variety of different forms, such as in video productions of different lengths, with different emphases, and aimed at different audience demographics.
Yet another trend is the increasing availability of pictures and video material in digital format and on the Internet. This is at least partly due to the popularity of digital cameras, camera phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) with built-in cameras. Also responsible are developments in video compression technology that have made it possible to create high quality video material that takes up a reduce amount of space. Thus, it is possible to use these portable devices to capture high quality material that is easy to store and transfer between devices.
Users of currently-available non-linear video editors, such as PREMIERE from ADOBE, INC., and FINAL CUT PRO from APPLE, INC., generally are required to prepare the source material before the editing process can begin. This preparation includes, logging tapes on which the source material is recorded, selecting suitable or required footage from a larger body of available footage, selecting a suitable audio track, selecting suitable images to be used as interstitials. Although not all these tasks are required for every editing operation, the process of gathering and sorting the suitable media requires some considerable effort.
Before editing can be carried out, it is also usual to perform a logging operation. Logging is a manual process in which the user creates a document that provides detailed information of the footage that is recorded on a particular tape, or other medium. This information might include the location, length of scene and so on. Once the logging is completed, the editors will be able to pick desired material based on the information generated during the logging process. Although it is a fairly common process, there does not exist a single standard procedure or form for representing this information. Hence, the quality of the logging may vary from team to team and project to project. This also means the subsequent selection of material is mainly influenced by how well the logging process was accomplished. A well done logging process will enable the editor to make a better informed decision when selecting suitable material. MUVEE AUTOPRODUCER, which is an embodiment of International Publication No. WO2002/052565, is a software application that pioneered the field of automatic video editing. PINNACLE STUDIO 9, ULEAD, VIDEOSTUDIO 8, MAIN CONCEPT EVE 2.0, MICROSOFT MOVIE MAKER 2 are also software applications that provide some form of automatic video editing. Automatic video editing is an automatic process in which media is sequenced in such a manner so that it looks as if it was edited by an editor. The quality of the output varies depending on the software application.
However, automatic video production systems such as the software applications referred to above still pose a substantial entry barrier for a typical user. This is mainly due to the time that must be spent in using these applications, and in associated operations, if a video production of the desired quality is to be produced. For the novice user to wants to produce a production quickly and easily, using these applications can be quite tedious. The tediousness of the process is greatly amplified if the applications are used on a device with a small display size such as a smart phone or a PDA (Portable Digital Assistant).
It is an object of this invention to address these disadvantage associated with the prior art.